A comprehensive analysis of the cost-effectiveness and resource planning implications of interventions for the treatment, diagnosis, and prevention of coronary heart disease (CHD) will be performed. Treatment and diagnostic interventions to be evaluated include technologies for (1) treatment of established CHD (e.g., coronary artery bypass surgery, drug therapy, angioplasty), (2) diagnosis of symptomatic and asymptomatic CHD (e.g., coronary angiography, exercise tolerance testing, radionuclide scanning, nuclear magnetic resonance), (3) management of acute myocardial infarction and its aftermath (e.g., cardiopulmonary resuscitation and other pre-hospital care, coronary care units and other hospital care, post-MI drug regimens, and rehabilitation), (4) diagnosis and treatment of arrhythmia (e.g., long-term electrocardiographic monitoring and drugs), and (5) treatment of heart failure and end-stage cardiac disease (e.g., cardiac transplant, digoxin, artificial heart). Preventive interventions to be assessed are those targeted at (1) hypertension, (2) diet, (3) smoking, (4) lifestyle (i.e., exercise, stress, and use of medications), and (5) multiple risk factors, both in individuals and in the society at large. For each intervention evaluated, analyses of cost-effectiveness, utilization and resource planning, and research priorities will be performed. A synthesis for purposes of national priority setting for treatment, prevention, and research will integrate the results of the individual analyses and, in addition, the development of a computer-based planning model of CHD in the United States, analysis of policy toward new technologies for CHD, analysis of the incentives and behaviors of key decision makers and institutions, and evaluation of major health policy options as they relate to CHD. While numerous intermediate reports and publications are anticipated, the ultimate objective will be to produce a monograph on priorities and policies for CHD, aimed at health policy makers, the health industries, providers, and consumers. Methodologic developments will be disseminated in scholarly journals, and will serve as models for similar evaluations of other diseases and health problems.